anything else
by mai-fanwriter
Summary: In this story focuses on Red x Chuck; Chuck tries to tell Red feeling for him lately and for that should do everything possible to say without take it wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Anything also

One morning in island bird normal and almost quiet; Chuck was ready to go to class of anger management, because you can see a Bomb and especially to Red, who sees it as his best friend or a little more, since he knew him he never wanted to depart from it, although in a principle Red is fading by be annoying and rare, but Chuck saw that Red will take affection after your adventure with a Bomb to stop the pigs.

\- I am ready!- shout excited

Use his super speed to get home of Matilda for their classes and it arrived on time as always:

\- Oh yes! As I always arrive first

\- Not Chuck- said Matilda- Terence arrived a little before your

\- But not…? EH!

Flip and saw Terence at his side, Terence made with a tone of mockery and took seat, Chuck thought angry:

-Stupid Terence

All arrived on time, except Red as always comes seven minutes late:

\- Hello Red, what is the excuse that you have these time? - Wonder Matilda

-No- answered with sarcasm.

Then went to the base to side of Matilda, while Matilda spoke of meditation and those things with style, Chuck looked happy to Red, as if it was the only one that is in the fourth, when:

\- Huh? Why do I get a view both? - Question Red confused

All set in Chuck when Red made that question; Chuck remained quiet and his eyes looked from side to side, even was sweating:

-Chuck? – Question Bomb

\- is that… I…¡I chord of a joke!- lied

\- Seriously?!- - wonder Red

\- Yes

\- Good - I speak Matilda- today we begin the work in team, this duration of five days, so they can choose a mate freely and….

Before concluding, Chuck is launched directly on Red and cry:

-¡Red is my colleague!- With a smile

\- ok- said Matilda a bit confused and returned to talking quietly - Then, Bomb will be the companion of Terence, ok

\- It is well- said Bomb while you smiled to Matilda

She is blushing a little and I look at other side, Terence I stare at Bomb with plenty of jealousy, Bomb tumble and I look a little uncomfortable and said:

-eh… what such a… clash of fists… great friends? - Question a bit scared

But even Terence I watched him coldly without doing anything, only snarl deeply:

\- Well… I understand you… you are tired- said Bomb uncomfortable, I look at the other side, while hunted their hands between loops with insecurity - Perhaps another day…, friend… je…

Spent 5 hours and before the end of the class, Matilda gives them for their students the following instructions:

\- OK, as all are in pairs…

\- Is obvious, are we are only 4 birds, who do more we could be? - interrupted Red

-¡Deep breath! ¡DEEP BREATHHHH!- shouts Matilda; then calmed down and continue - as I said, since they all are in pairs…, I want you to perform the following activities that I give them, and after the end of the days that will be together will make a summary of what they have learned from one another, so you will see that a loop can calm our anger; may well go, until tomorrow.

All came out and walked to their homes, but Chuck was stopped watching Red while it goes, could not endure more what I was feeling in those moments he speak or what looked so approached and spoken:

-Red!

\- What do you want? - Question with a little annoying while puckered frown

\- Is that…I…huh…- stuttered while blushing- I… us... eh…that…

-Look, better if we talk this matter early morning; ok? - said Red with quite impatience

-Ok

\- Already, thanks- said relieved

Red is routed to your home, while Chuck was still with that feeling so rare, but then went to his house with his super speed.

The next day, early; Red was sleeping quiet with its newly built home after a few months that pigs came to their island and destroyed with his boat; but is well until:

\- Hello

Red opened his eyes slowly and was Chuck enzyme of the:

-AHHHHHH!- Cry frightened and pushed to Chuck his bed, then speak angry: - What the hell to do in my house? - He looked at his watch and turning to see him and continuous: -and more above at five in the morning. What is your problem? ¡crazy!

\- Good…-responded- You're said that talk of our matter from yesterday to today early remember?

\- Yes… but so early, oaf

\- But no matter - said Chuck with naturalness and continued: -eh… well, I want to tell you something important, is on…

\- I know Chuck

\- In serious? Question surprised and blushed

-Yes… is on the issue of the activity that made Matilda on the loop or whatever that, better start to not annoy more while I'm sleeping- was lifted and the way to the door, flipping and continued: - and not to repeat the stupidity that thou hast done.

Closed the door strong, Chuck I am paralyzed because he believed that he would speak of their relationship if they were more than friends, but it felt like an idiot and he became sad:

-I thought…that… I feel like an imbecile…- thought

-¡Hey, we have to leave! Do not you ever wanted was you arrive on time? No? - said Red in front of their own door

\- Ok- responded declined

Opened the door, the closed and were walking, for Red that was strange because Chuck, usually runs, but it was time not and then thought:

\- Looks strange, but no matter, while does not disturb me is good, but…


	2. the activity begins

_**also it contains some Bomb x Matilda**_

Part 2

Red and Chuck even walked home of Matilda for the first activity in a couple, but Chuck still discouraged by what happened today early; Red was relieved and relaxed because Chuck said nothing in all the while that walked quietly together, but was concerned by him and do not know because, then began to speak:

-eh… How are you?

\- Well, perfectly well - answered arrogant

-Ok

-¡¿Ok?! ¡ is this your best answer?!

\- Huh?

Chuck began to get angry and began to speak very fast:

\- You are a lazy, the only thing you want is to sleep, sleep, sleep, and sleep ¡ is the only thing you want! If there is a girl named sleep ¡¿ you marry with it instead of marry me?! And…

\- What did you say?

-eh ... eh eh…-…was silent and repented of say that

\- No, seriously, don't I understood nothing; good better continue to finish with this immediately- followed then walked.

Chuck was relieved but also ashamed and thought:

-what I just say?! How good that I do not understand or but you could get away from me, and if you walk away from my will be more with Bomb and if that with bomb, they will all be united, and if they are States I forget, and if I forget, Red could fall in love with Bomb and if you love…

-¡Hey, advances fool!- shouts Red from far

Chuck react immediately and started to use his super speed and volume of the hand to Red to reach time managed to get to the home of Matilda:

-Go, arrived on time, especially your Red- said Matilda surprised

\- Well… I had a…-before concluding, I look at Chuck; Chuck is flushing a little, then returned to see Matilda and: a… Small annoying that I annoyance the day, but just thank you for realizing it.

Chuck and Matilda alike were astonished by what he said Red, but he did not care and was the main hall; Chuck under his head and with the arms fallen discouraged, Matilda saw him and wonder concerned:

\- Huh? Do you okay? And do not lie

\- Not… is that I wanted to say to Red one important thing

\- And what is it?

-Eh…. Is… On… Our….

\- I understood it, don't force to end the sentence

\- is that you do not know how I feel - then made a stew

\- Yes, you will - answered decaying

\- If is on Terence, it is clear that…

\- is not Terence, is… Another- responded timidly

\- Then who….-before concluding, realized, then smiled and look to Matilda burlesquely:-… uh, bitten, he he he

-huh?!- Exclaim while She blushed completely and I speak:-not these silly, Bomb is only my student and I his teacher and…

\- I never said that was Bomb

Matilda what I look with shame and fury, wield his right hand trembling, then calmed down and said:

-ok, but do not tell

\- Well, if you do not say what is mine to anyone, especially with the girls; understand?

\- Well, treatment fact - extended its hand and both crashed his hands, then they separated and Matilda went to its main lounge, but turning to look at Chuck and said:

\- Do not worry, these activities will help you to connect with Red.

Then he smiled and entered his room. Chuck thought:

\- You have reason, I would like to take this opportunity to be with Red and that develop a feeling for me as for him, I will be optimistic on this.

At that time he was a winner, with confidence entered the hall to begin this activity that you would prove to be a benefit to him.


	3. elsewhere

**Part 3**

All arrived on time (and this is an unexpected surprise), so that Matilda began to give the list to the activities that had to do:

1\. Go to a place for fun

2\. Do activities together (3 Activities)

3\. And the last day, when they finish must write a short story that they learned from one another.

\- In serious? That is all - complained Red

\- These activities are free, but it is compulsory that the do with Chuck- after you wink his left eye.

Red see confused; Chuck felt very excited by being alone with Red so that you confesses to what he feels without the terrifying gaze of Terence, the words of rare Matilda or the questions of simple Bomb; in contrast, Bomb was a little scary, because Terence even I watched him coldly as if he wants to kill or something, but he does not want to justify it, feel you must know it better not to be afraid and view as a new friend.

\- Good can be removed to start, and not worry about me, because…- said Matilda but discontinued

-Ok, fine, goodbye- said Red relieved, gets up and goes away

\- see you in 5 days - goodbye Chuck and is super-fast

Terence arose, I look at Matilda, he smiles sweetly and you groaning with affection, she I look a little uncomfortable and returned him the smile, was later. Bomb was also lifted, look at Matilda and said:

-eh…I… if I am concerned, because… you will be boring without us and ... I do not like to see someone that I want this bad… and… You are important to me and…

\- Bomb…-Matilda what unemployment, it responds politely: -Thanks…by your concern for me.

\- Oh… Thanks- smiles, turns around and goes directly to the output: - see you, Tilly

When it was, Matilda is flushing much his face, put his hands on his face and thought:

-¡Oh God! Is concerned for me and said that I am important to him.

Matilda was closed their eyes with squealed happy to hear these words: "You are important to me".

Outside, Bomb left and hit with Terence that it still looked, but this time with hatred, Bomb said something to break the tension:

\- Well… friend… What such... if you and I… we are going to the mountains? It is a beautiful place to begin what does it say? - After he smiles amicably

But Terence, even what looked with hate and jealousy, and he growled with a fierce tone.

\- I take it as an if- said a little apprehensive and thought - why I look so? What I did?

Now we come back with our protagonists of this story; Red walk relieved, because it could be rid of the rare kinds and mad with Matilda, in contrast, Chuck still felt happy because you can be with Red without the presence of the other, approached him and wonder:

\- Where are we going?

\- What?

\- Good I thought that we can go on the other side of the island, away from the other what do you say?

\- Good - answered indifferent

-¡How well!- cry of emotion while jumped like crazy by all sides

\- What happens to this ridiculous? - Thought network while I watched him and said:-I only need to pick up my…

suddenly the world was moving slowly, because Chuck uses super speed, to explore their things needed for Red, puts it in his backpack, after going to yours and also walks its things, then goes to the point where this Red you lift it up and takes him in her arms and in few seconds arrived on the other side of island bird:

-…Things To…-Red was surprised, I look around confused and wonder to Chuck altered:-How we arrived here?!

-Easy, "super speed"- responded proud

\- Augh-claim Red while raised their arms up with fury

Chuck not understand because he is angry, and I look confused while bow your head to the right side and wonder:

\- Why are you angry?

-because we are in the middle of nowhere, idiot!

\- But I know this area, so there is no problem

-…, ok, If you say it, I believe you - answered a little calm, but also angry.

Chuck guided to Red to a place to spend the nights while they were away from the village, was a cave that the same decorum as a sofa and a table and chairs of stone, poles of sports and motivational phrases, a large bed with a blanket of wool with drawings of rays, towels, a campfire, a store of canned food and water; Red saw him and said:

\- Oh, this will make horrible

\- do not exaggerate, at least we have a roof to sleep

\- Well - answered

I look at you're around and I note that we only had one bed and large:

\- Hey, the other? - wonder a bit annoying

\- I only made one- and smiled

-…. - look bed after Chuck:-I prefer to sleep in the ground

Chuck was halted to hear that and he became sad again, under his head and his arms declined and said:

-But… you can catch cold you

\- And? I prefer to sleep on the floor to share a bed with you got?

\- Well…- then was silent and I look at the floor rocky and wet, then thought: - What am I doing wrong? Why do not I make happy? How to case am I the problem? That bad.

While Chuck looked at the ground, Red saw it confused with a raised eyebrow.

It was night, Chuck slept quiet and warm in his bed, change Red was very cold and was quite uncomfortable, then you saw the bed of Chuck, arose, was direct to him, moved and:

-Chuck? Chuck?

\- What? - question a little asleep

\- Can I...? Does not do sleep…?

-¡me!- said surprised

-Eh… yes- Answered

Chuck was glad that Red asked to sleep with him, attempt contain the emotion, but could not, smiled and squealed of joy:

-¡¿then!? ¡¿I you are going to leave Sleep…?!- wonder Red very impatient

-¡YES!

Red was surprised a little in the way that you answered, rose to the bed and was comfortable, then closed her eyes and said:

\- Good nights

\- Good night…

After he fell asleep, Chuck look to Red for a while, smiled sweetly and thought:

\- It looks so quiet while you sleep, seems an angry puppy so tender and… and…

At that time Chuck had a look of excitement and approached Red to your mouth slowly, but Red opened a little eyes, Chuck entered into panic and turned around to the other side, Red confused by the dream returned to sleep; Chuck is completely blushed his face and thought altered:

-¡¿I just do?! It almost…it almost… oh my god ... almost what… but I cannot restrain myself… can I still… endures, Chuck, endures.


	4. Fun in the water

**Part 4:**

Began the second day since it began the pairs activity that Matilda did; Red is felt relaxed for the first time in years away from others or almost, the presence of Chuck she annoyed him more than ever, while eating canned peaches angry as always, especially if you are sitting on a stone cold and wet, Chuck approached his side with a big smile on his face and its big eyes as a puppy and Red asks confused and angry:

-'Why do you look so much? Is another joke that you remember? Or why are you an idiot?

\- Good…-answered timidly turning your head in the opposite direction, closing their eyes and blushed little their cheeks: - I thought… In… in one thing you could do together…

\- And what would be that thing?

-eh…huh… A…-opened its eyes frightened, blushed more and I look at Red and entered into panic: - A… A… huh… ¡swim!

\- swim?

\- Yes… je- responded uncomfortable

\- well, I gives equal-rose up from the chair of stone, took a towel, went to the exit of the cave, but flipping, I look at Chuck and:-by true, only sleep in a place with shade, because your bed is horrible.

Then came out, Chuck I am paralyzed and sad and thought:

\- And my bed is horrible? Why said that? Do you felt comfortable when slept at my side? That bad, this is a…

\- Hey! Hurry up in lower; do you like doing things, fast or what?

Chuck took his towel and under fast where was Red and said:

-Well…I know of a good place to swim, is a nice place and…

-"The Lake of the wis…"-said mocking

-¡no you say, unhappy! - upset and disgusted cry, because remember that horrible day that proved the lake of wisdom 'you know that makes me want to puke!

\- it is not my fault that you and Bomb were so simpletons and stupid to go to a place "sacred"- responded to flout

-¡shut up! ¡shut up! ¡shut up!- shouting angry

-Ja Ja Ja Ja…ok, mournful…ja jaa ja- said Red while laughing loudly of Yellow Bird with this memory.

Chuck looked to Red as laughed at him, he provoked anger, but at the same time happiness, because what did laugh and you can see that little in Red; Chuck contemplated his laughter and looked on with admiration and affection. After completed:

-And… What place is that? - wonder Red and smiled.

The heart of Chuck beats very fast and hard because Red you just smile in front of him, took a long time to react, moved its tail like crazy, flushing all his face and eyes shone in its interior as thousands of stars in the sky; Red you look impatient is about to him with slowness and Chuck was excited even more, Red raises his left hand and gives it a blow to Chuck in the face, that made that fall to the ground:

-¡responds, idiot!- Red said quite angry and with impatience

Chuck stood up and said:

\- I lead in followed

\- Finally

Chuck and Red walked into the place, Chuck touched his face and felt a horrible pain from the blow and thought:

Wow ... Red hits incredibly strong...

Red look at Chuck sideward by the coup that gave him in his face, then turning his eyes to the front and continued to Chuck.

Meanwhile in the village, Matilda toward gardening in its small garden and thinking:

-Mhhh…to quiet feels without Red I cause their sarcasms, but I have to understand him to monitor… the poor suffered much, I must be more compressive although I then baling a little with their answers…even so, showed progress, Chuck and Bomb were that saved him, and formed a great friendship, they were also alone like Red… and me….But I want…help…part… be useful for them… What am I saying? If I am particularly useful for…

Gave a small laughter, looking at a flower and recalling that phrase that special someone said to her:

"You are important to me"

Matilda smiles and continues to planting their flowers and thinking:

\- I am sure that they will be well

Back with our protagonists; came to an extremely large waterfall which had two channels of water fall, the water shone like diamond and the scenery was beautiful

\- TADA!

\- wow…

\- I know; how surprised? No?

\- I…not knew this place

\- Well, my friend; this place is called "the two wings of power"

\- In serious?

\- Yes; my mother told me that this place was top of the bird species with the emergence of two large birds: Mighty Eagle…

-and…?

\- So what?

\- The other

\- I don't know

\- Seriously?

\- In serious, nobody knows your name, nor even known about his power and why was a powerful bird? Only account that was a condor or something like that. The last thing he was that disappeared or died, there is much…

\- I do not mind- interrupted boring

\- Well…Red; 'Come on!

Chuck gave a great leap and fell to the water giving a great dip, but Red was left on the shore away to avoid getting wet with water, found a tree, sat down and was relieved, but:

-¡Hey, Red! ¡going, the water is great!

Red I look indifferent and begins to move the head from one side to the other as a sign of denial. Chuck is downcast and gets angry, comes out of the water and takes the hand of Red with force by taking it to water:

-¡Chuck! ¡ 'Stop it, I do not want to go into the water!

-¡Not! ¡You will have fun! ¡This is the activity that I chose and you must collaborate!

-¡I cannot enter the water, idiot!

-¡Do not call me an idiot! ¡and nothing bad will happen! ¡believes in me!

-¡Not! ¡I am sure of what I do! ¡You know little of me!

-¡ 'Stop it and enters!

Chuck pulled to Red to the water but that caused something bad; Red hits the face with a rock, lost consciousness and was sinking, Chuck realized and swim very fast so that won't choke, achievement save it, came up out of the water and uses speed to go to the cave, attended him pretty fast and gave him the wool blanket; after three hours, Red regained consciousness, I touched his face and his right eye purple and remain silent, Chuck approached to see if he was okay:

-Not… you zoom- said coldly Red without making visual contact

\- But I…

\- Do not talk to me… only let me in peace…-said seriously while attaching the blanket strong: better sleep on the couch…

\- Red…- approached his hand to his shoulder,

But Red is far from him and he answered:

\- Leave me alone… idiot

Chuck felt quite badly, I leave the couch and went to bed, he got down on his knees, and looking at the wall and thought:

-¡Curse! ¡What ruin everything as ever! ¡what good you are to lose things! ¡I am a…idiot!

After he began to cry in silence.

It was already killing Red without wanting to and not forgives him, for he was the worst dark, Red slept on the couch with the wool blanket, while Chuck even cried in silence with the towels, even feels horrible by almost day of his life.


	5. handicrafts

**Part 5**

Step on the third day, but things were not friendly, Red continued without talking to him or looking to Chuck of what happened in the cascade. Chuck still with guilt, and felt that what has been done to lose everything as always, after a few hours in the morning, Red look at Chuck while he was in the wall of knees and with the head down; thought of what step yesterday:

-This idiot almost killed me, but… was not by the way, was only an error, he never I would damage to me… I doubt…-sigh in silence and continued: - I had to tell you because I did not want to swim... apparently I am also idiot…

Then lifted the couch and path where was Chuck:

-Hey, Chuck- said a little calm

-….

\- Would you like to...? Do you? Do an activity…the two together?

\- How What? - Wonder declined

-eh… crafts

\- In serious? - Even fallen

-Look, if you bring some materials to begin, I'll tell you the reason because he did not want to swim yesterday

\- And…you forgive me?

-….Yes

To hear that, Chuck leap of emotion and began to run joy all over the place and he said:

-¡is good, I'll go at once!

And it was from the cave very fast and cry quite happy while running; Red was observed confused by the reaction of Chuck that came out of nowhere.

After, Chuck return with the things to do the crafts for Red; and began with the second activity, Red was relaxed doing a tree to scale, in contrast, Chuck was bored and begins to make many figurines very fast and said:

-ready to finish my crafts; and now tell me

\- And tell you what?

\- Why not want to swim yesterday?

\- OHHH….that… I...-responded to a little uncomfortable:-not…swim… good in a time swim well, but it was when the pigs stole for the first time the eggs… but in general, I am not a good swimmer… when I was small, I was drowning and asking for help, but none of the children helped me, I simply ignored until a man I sack of water and took me to with the other, I learned something in that moment…

\- And what is it?

\- I will always be alone…

\- You never alone…-approached, touches his hand and continued:-… you have me to me…-then he smiles

Red was surprised by what I say, with kindness, I also take your hand and began to look sweetly; Chuck blushes much in their cheeks, then closes its eyes and is about to Red until his mouth slowly, when:

\- Hey! What are you doing?-Wonder Red confused and uncomfortable

Chuck react, turned round in the opposite direction, blushes even more, with arms crossed and thought altered:

-what I just do?! What the fuck do you just do?! What the fuck do you just do?! What the fuck do you just do?!

\- Chuck!- cry angry

Chuck rotation his head slowly and with a look painful, then you look at front left puts his hand on his face and his right hand supports your left elbow and speak altered:

-¿¡that passes, bro?!

-Act rare

-weird!? Me?!-And begins to speak quite fast- I acted rare, you act rare! ; do you heat here?! ¡You do not know anything! What is the craftsmanship?! What Is Love?! What is a cascade?! What is a kiss?! Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja ¡for of laughing at me! Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja….-After was silent and watch Red uncomfortable.

-Huh? You know that you do not understand when you speak quickly

\- What I said, was not so important

\- And why you were coming to me with slow?

-eh…huh….eh…tapeworms….¡had something in the face!

\- And you have to close your eyes to see better

-¡Yes!

\- It makes no sense

\- You know that the things that I never have sense- said entrusted

\- Well - responds complaining- best continue with this, but more detailed, because yours look terrible

\- You're bad; you know?

\- Yes, I know-said with a tone of mockery while you smiled.

While the passing of time, the boys continued with their figures outdoor artisan, Chuck learned fast as do well and precise, but Red did so with more detail; Chuck I note that everything was resolved, Red is track well, but were afraid to ask:

\- Then so good? Do I forgive so that…?

\- Yes…-replied and added: - do not know, I tell you from the beginning when that happened, was not your fault, was also mine… sorry for having been wounded

Chuck was struck by its reply, it became clear that if they are worried about him and responded:

\- No problem, I accept your apology and also, thank you for accepting me

-Ok

\- Well

After continued with the activity, Chuck was pleased to be reconciled with Red, for him, the best of all is the concern Red sentimental toward him; Chuck felt that it should say what you feel for him, but when the time was accurate.


	6. talk

**Part 6**

After completing its handicrafts and reconciled, the boys were to the cave, due to the fact that it began to rain slow, Red are still hurt the right eye:

\- Agh!

\- Are you okay? - wonder Chuck rather concerned

\- More or less

\- do not worry, you bear a little…

\- Not, I will be well… I suffered worse things than a simple black eye

\- Oh

Red is digested to the sofa and relaxed watching the rain, quiet and thoughtful, Chuck is also formed and approached his slow side, but:

\- Hey! What are you doing? - wonder Red

\- Thought that you want company- replied

\- No thanks, I am well you can getting wet in the rain or something

\- No, seriously, I would like to be at your side

Red is felt a little weird, because usually no one is close to him, it was the first time that a bird is at your side and he said:

\- Why?

\- Because I import a lot

-in serious?!- Wonder annoying and added:-¡ do you to me?!

\- Yes

-¿¡after everything that step?!... Leave me to add many things in which you did not support me.; number one: When you blamed me opposite to the class of managing ire for destroying your horrible sign …

-Billy was not horrible, in addition what you did it was a destruction to foreign property.

\- practically not, this it began and towards troublesome noises; I number two: when the pigs came for the first time to island bird and destroyed my house, and saying " you to yourself spend it for destroying the things of others "

\- Good, because it is true

\- but that was an object where I live, it is destruction to property and nobody took into account, everyone worried that I did something wrong; number three: when you and Bomb sat on my table without asking me, and saying to the pork that cursed of crap that fix my house that the destroyed and your saying "don't know"

-eh…

\- exact, you do not have argument for it; I number quarter: you did not defend me when stupid chose me "at random" and it was evident in order that I went away far, and your saying that should amuse myself, but I spend the opposite; does it want that it continues? It is a ready long billiard cue, and without spaces.

\- But…the time I and Bomb we help you to…

\- You are not helped me, even approached me, I was in the first place they asked their help, I close

\- Why we want? - Wonder shy

\- Not because the two were with me when I try to find evidence on the pigs, in addition were the only witnesses and nobody believed in them, for that.

Chuck is froze disappointed, when he learned that he asked his help to be a witness and wonder declined:

\- was it not for something more?

\- Nop

\- Oh… Do you can I ask something else?

\- What?

\- Why do you like to be alone?

-…¡that's staff!- responded angry

\- I know because you're said that I was little of you, so we wonder

\- Mmhhh…ok will answer thee- said complaining

\- Thanks

\- well…eh…I am not…parents, and when I was little I had to take care of myself for my account, nobody has helped me, other children were mocking me by my great eyebrows, even commented to hidden that I had no breast or pope or friends and that it was rare; nobody I support, not gave me love, alive in the anger and hatred that consumed during years, I therefore anger with ease.

\- Oh, I understand

\- Now your

-eh?!

\- Why these obsessed by having many friend?

-eh…¡I was very popular in the school!

\- Tell the truth, idiot

-…ok; I was also a weird guy, unlike that he wanted to call the attention of all, I punished much and… the speeding fines…je

\- That short was your life, just punishment, penalties and fines

\- not understand it, the only thing you want was that someone I noticed, that I am someone special, that I'm talented, that was all; and the reason because they sent me a kind of anger management, is that I excelled myself with something…which caused minor damage to the sheriff…

\- What kind of damage?

-eh…say that was…UGLY-nervous said

-EW!

\- Well…and who do you like?

\- In general…hatred to the entire world

Chuck was frozen when Red say that hates all over the world and thought:

\- I imagine the amount of bitterness which Red saves when they are upset

\- But…-continuous Red with its reply:-at least not at all, for example…Bomb

Chuck was halted when I mention a bomb first, as if it were important for him and he said rare:

\- Bomb…eh?

\- Yes, he is friendly and has a heart of innocent child, you note a lot.

\- And there are no other? - wonder with hope that digest its name

-eh…Matilda, she is crazy, but after a while I see it as a friend nearby, a little weird, but a good girl.

-and… Another? - Even question with hope

\- The children of Olive and Greg; The Blues, them i want, I save him, but I had to do it, not wanted who suffered their parents lose their children to causes of these pigs thieves…

\- Which tender; … and another? - Even asked with hope

-eh…you, since then

Chuck was excited to hear by order your name that could not contain the smile that drew on his face

\- Why these smiling? - I ask Red confused and scared and It added: - ¡ coarse sewing, you make me feel rarely!

-oh … it continues …go

-you are rare, but make me laugh with your folly, have pride which I admire, and without mentioning that you have a good power.

-in serious!?- Wonder excited on closer inspection

-eh…yes, clear- responded uncomfortable

Chuck squealed with joy, their eyes shone as thousands of stars and her smile was so great; Red is felt uncomfortable, when he heard a great thunder and Chuck cry very scared, after look at Red and he was embarrassed that he could be heard screaming like a little girl scared:

-You scared the thunders? - wonder Red

-…nah…¡how you happen!- responded proud of himself and acting rude.

Soon another thunder larger than the previous one and Chuck again scream and began mourn fear while I was in the fetal position hugging her knees, Red felt bad by him, approached, extended his arm around and took him to his body to calm him down, Chuck was surprised and wonder:

\- Why I…?

-'I care, that's all; and certainly will not tell anyone about your fear.

It began to rain with force, Chuck felt safe to side of Red that protected him of his greatest fear, for he was a guardian angel, after a few hours, Red fell asleep even embracing Chuck, Chuck was happy and comfortable, then thought timidly:

-this is…the most wonderful of my life…; your chest….is so gentle…and…mmh

Later, Chuck begins to close his eyes slowly, as she snuggled next to Red and fell asleep beside her.


	7. Bonus: Bomb and Terence

**_An extra in history; a small moment in history; It is not a part, is a bonus_**

 **BONUS: Bomb and Terence**

Diverting from the central story; about three days before, Bomb began the first activity with its terrifying and silent partner that it still looked ferociously, a healthy walk; Bomb felt relaxed and enjoying the pure air of the mountains, but Terence even what noted with hatred, Bomb thought:

\- Why I look so? I do not understand…I am afraid…mmhh…I should not be afraid… I know it better…is perhaps not as bad as everyone sees it.

After walk and admire the scenery, bomb was given the turn toward Terence, and even what gazed:

\- Well…-said Bomb nervous-… what such a…little break? And then tomorrow we are….To….climbing the mountain… What do you think?

But even Terence watches as a pointed attack animal, Bomb take that as a yes, raised his hand and raised his thumb up.

It was the first night for this pair, ignited fire to pass the Frio, Bomb enjoyed the fruit that brought to share, then I look at Terence and Lucia sad, looked at the fire quiet; Bomb was worried about him, although it look wrong, steel to his side and said showing its orange:

-Take my orange ... it is for you, friend

Terence turned and looked surprised, extended his huge hand and took the orange, then looks confused and curious grunts, Bomb clearly understood what was Terence and answers:

-Well…I do not mind if I look like your enemy, I always see you as my friend, although at the beginning I was afraid to speak with other birds, but thanks to those who were at my side… controlling me… and I do not want to cause harm to anyone, at least someone bad the attack or something by style…. You are like me, a little, the topic of force, size even if you are bigger than me….and ... I have no more to say… only that I hope that I see a new friend and not someone bad - after finishing, I note you fire sad.

Terence is surprised by the words of Bomb, and experienced a feeling that it never express: guilt; Terence only wanted to scare him away from Matilda, but did not think about the feelings of his "love rival", then Terence makes a snarl, but with a different tone, turned and looked Bomb Terence smiled; Bomb was surprised and smiles back:

\- Thanks for understanding- said happy

Then extinguished the campfire and began to sleep, Bomb look at the stars and thought if Terence understood or not, but I knew that I should not fear more, because it showed that it was his new friend.


	8. act or hide

**Part 7**

Step on the fourth day, the sun came out bright and the drops of rain illumined wet leaves; in the cave, Chuck woke up slowly to feel the feathers of Red, but was not at his side, Chuck entered into panic and began to examine the whole cave and was not, and thought:

-¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! Where demons…?!

Red entered the cave with a towel in hand, then walked to the table and sat stone:

-What happens? Worried you act

-…..-Chuck demonstrated much shame for the unnecessary worry by his friend, and responded acting proud and arrogant: - me? How worried? Is your imagination, man…In addition was doing my routine exercises as I am always an athlete born.

\- Mmmhh… ok, as- answered with little interest

\- Well…And what do we do now?

\- Now?

-If… we lack the last activity…-then approached his side and put his hand in his shoulder-…we must do it alone you and me, what do you say?

\- mmhh…-sack the hand of Chuck of your shoulder and responds:- ok

-¡do not say….! A moment; What did you say?!

\- Said yes, silly

Chuck was very surprised that I am with the peak open, because it remembers the time that I invite him once when they met and he replied that not be annoying, and it is wrong, but this time he said that if and wonder surprised:

-why you said that yes?!

-Because I want and I am getting bored of being in a cave wet and cold, but also to pass the time with you.

Chuck was still surprised and said quiet:

-Oh, I understand, I am glad that this will clear your anger you know?

-Although still hurts me the eye…

-Ehh…but Matilda you cure without problems… je-after remained in silence to avoid the topic of the waterfall

-…

\- Good thought in…mmhhh….a walk…

-really? But you hate going slow

-But ... not a normal...

-what are you talking about?

-You'll see ... -and finish a mischievous smile

Red confused and scared I try not to think about what was going to happen. After the breakfast, Chuck sell the eyes of Red:

-why the hell I bandages eyes?!- wonder angry

-Is a surprise - whisper near the

-….mhhh…..¡this I do not like nothing!- answered much more angry

\- come on, trust me, yes

-…..-Red is kept silent very uncomfortable and gave a sigh and nodded his head up and down as a sign of approval.

Chuck was glad of the silent response of Red, then took his right hand and felt butterflies in the stomach, moved the queue wildly and began to sweat nerves:

-why these sweating?!-Wonder Red disgusted

-Not…these imagining things- lied ringing

-Not imagine, nervous only sorry your moist hand

-eh….is that I…wet with water to avoid the heat - lied

\- well, but involved the hands after touching the others, because it feels disgusting

-Well ... I'll take note ... heh ... heh heh heh...

Chuck uses his super speed, I come to the top of a nearby mountain, and sack the bandage to Red, then Red opened his eyes and saw the landscape and Chuck approached and wonder:

-What do you think?

-….is…is…¡is what the sun rising, spends all day! ¡that loss of time!

Chuck it froze and was depressed, under his head sad and the arms hanging and said declined:

-thought that…is not…you would like…

-In the first place is very tasteless, second I am not so sentimental and third…

Red I look at Chuck very disappointed, he feels sorry and stroked her head gently, Chuck was surprised what he was doing, he raised his head in front of him and asked:

-Why did you do that?

-do not…I felt it was the right thing to do, in addition…- was silent, after I take the hand of Chuck.

Chuck much his face blushes, I try to contain the feeling that he felt at that time, thought that Red is realized their feelings and he felt the same way about him, then Red came slowly, and Chuck sweated nervous about what was going on, after that Red is already close to him, began to whisper slow:

-Chuck…do not sweat…please

-Clear…- responded in a low voice

\- Well…Chuck don't move…

-…..eh….Red…I have something that….

\- As hold in silent and not do anything….

\- Red…I…

continue...


	9. a little love

**Part 8:**

Red approached, but Chuck pulled forward and left behind, and hit a looking creature elephant and shark, and the creature fell to the hard, rocky ground:

\- hufff….that was near- said Red relieved

-… What the fuck happened -?! Wonder Chuck angry

-When you try to explain, it appeared that creature from nowhere, began ambush silent, and I come to you slowly to hit him so you do not eat, that - then I look at the unconscious creature, then he turned to see his friend hit and angry at the same time and continued: - ... I think it worked quite well; no?

Chuck was very disappointed thinking that they would kiss or confess something, but was a disgusting attempt after Chuck frowned and said angrily as he blushed with shame:

-¡This is serious! ¡I want to play with my emotions or that! ¡You Have idea how much shame I have after this!

\- Hey shut up, that thing could des…

-¡who cares! ¡This was a disappointment! ¡resulted a disgusting!

\- What they tried to eat?

-¡NOT! ¡You I tried to kiss me!

-¡¿forgiveness?!- Wonder angry and cry: - ¡but you should thank by at least save your life, idiot!

-¡idiot, my ass!

-what happens to you?! Why act so rare?!

-¡not acted rare! ¡I am the same ever!

\- Do you speak seriously?!; first you chose me to my as your companion unexpectedly and you throw on me, literally! Then you wake your floe up very as the damned harassing one! Later almost you kill me for me it did not want to swim and you forced me to do it for the damned force! Also you invade my personal space! Do you want that it continues?!

-eh….Good…¡perhaps….nobody loves you because of that attitude!...-put his hands in his beak, i who repented of what he said.

Red remained seriously by what he said and continued:

\- Wow…you're just like the whole world… I am not surprised at that

-Red… I … - suddenly soon look scared and said fearfully - Red… this thing …

Red volt her eyes off the creature growled fiercely about him, Red felt harassed, did not think twice, take Chuck's hand and jumped from the mountain, both fell and shouted like crazy:

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡ is this part of the plan?!- cry Chuck scared

-¡Nooooo! ¡was just improvise!

Then came to the trees and Red is added one and thought:

-Wow, this is a déjà vu

He then saw a branch and went to the other side and thought:

-will not happen this twice

Avoided the tree, continued to fall until it landed in the face on top of a rock, slip toward the ground and saw that he was next to a shrub, and thought angry:

-Why demons did not fell in the Damned...?! ARGHH- then felt a horrible pain in your eye hurt- ¡demons my eye!

But Chuck is hit with the branches of the tree part by part:

-wing ... beak ... face ... tail ... head ... AHHHHHHH …tidbits

In the last branch took him to low and his face was left on the ground endured the pain of her crotch, then get up his head and saw that Red was suffering from his eye:

\- Do not worry, you bear to the cave fast

But Red did not respond, Chuck charge to Red on his shoulders and carries it to the cave quickly, sat on the couch and gives you the blanket and asks:

-eh… Do you okay? The coup was…

\- shut up…

-…..

-…..

\- Red…I did not want to say that…I hope me…

\- Chuck, can you stop, it is not so ... is simply that I always receive these comments of others to change the pessimistic attitude, rejoice once or what you're said…

\- I… am that you started talking bad about me…

\- And that you expect? Let earn

\- What?

\- My whole life… I had to use my anger to defend myself of others, which do not overcome with their words and try to use force to…good already know; so I have a lot of anger…I just want to defend myself against those who attack me…

\- ...

-Logically all distanced themselves from me, at least once, even Bomb I try but I accept myself anyway in the end, but you ... - closed his right hand- did not even try, you followed me since the day I met you and I…away from you, when you will want to approach ... Why the fuck want to be with me?!-wonder angry

-….because…-try to respond, flushing a little and I look at their hands intertwined with shyness-… I…I…

-¡answer me!

\- ...- He took a deep breathing- ... because ... I love you...

… What does this mean for you?

-…I can't explain it…but when I see you or speak….

-….

\- I do…happy

Red is surprised when I hear the response of Chuck

\- So happy that I can't ignorant…-Continued Chuck timidly-… even by someone else

-…..

\- But if you do not feel the same… no matter…

\- Chuck…

-…?

-…..eh…..best we are going to eat something, tomorrow we should go to the village-said diverting the issue

\- But we did not make the last…

\- If we did…

-¿¡and which was?!- wonder angry

-…..feel like someone special to me

Chuck was surprised that made a small smile on his face yellow and happy

\- And in addition to survive a creature that almost will kill you, and that - I conclude with a smile, went to the bureau to start eating

Chuck is surprised even more by what happened at that time and thought:

-¡¿I just smile happy?! In my own face?! ¡do not understand!

-hey, the food this list- said Red

Chuck was the bureau immediately and began to eat, Red was eased a little, but Chuck was still altered by within by what he said Red: "feel like someone special to me." It was the last night in the cave, Chuck was ready to sleep in his bed alone, when:

-¡hey! Can I sleep with you?

\- Why?-wonder serious

\- I do not know, I feel that…I am sure, that is all-responds sure

\- Oh, I see….Then well…

When they were on the bed, ready to sleep, Chuck began to speak:

-Your said before that my bed was horrible why you changed opinion as soon?

\- are things that passes, we are now going to sleep

-mmmh….ok

Spent a few hours, when they were asleep, Red woke up a little tired, I look at Chuck Sleeping face-to-face, smiled a little, approached, but Chuck opened a little eyes and realized that Red gave him a little kiss on the forehead, then Red returned to sleep and said sleepy:

\- thanks for everything…

Chuck awoke surprised, flushing much your face and I am bowled over and thought:

-but…but…That shit happened!? I kiss my forehead?! And he thanked me for everything that step the last days?!...Wow…..I think that it worked….but….I was missing….¡fuck! I forgot I gave confess how I feel about he!¡Well done….the truth if I am an idiot!- is downcast much to forget that detail-The trouble is that confess on the last day with him or when they are at home of Matilda, the worst will be Bomb is aware or very unhappy Terence make fun of me….ayyy….I do not know what to do


	10. Thank you

**Part 9:**

Red and Chuck began to walk toward village to terminate the activity of Matilda, they feel much pain is their bodies by everything that passed, but Chuck felt psychological pain more than physical, because he did not know what to do with regard to their feelings toward his best friend, breathe deep and:

\- Hey!...¡I have something to say to you!

\- I do not feel like…later… I am tired... also pretty sore…

\- But I have to say now…same

\- Chuck, I do not wish to speak now, I just want to rest in my house… ok

\- But….¡Agrhhhhhh!...my wings, I hurt….

\- I told you, we are going fast

-…..

After a few hours, came to the village, tired and sore, were directed to the home of Matilda to finish with the activity, Chuck could not wait and try to say:

\- Seriously, I want to talk with you…is a….a…a…important matter…

\- When we are in the home of Matilda…

-¡Not!- responded altered

\- Why these acting rare?

\- Is it too much to ask a simple conversation?!

-I come with excuses! Is only a simple confession!

-I ... .a moment ... confession?

-eh….¡ Yes! ¡is a confession! ¡i am…..! I am… I am…eh…huh…

\- Chuck, calm down and breathes

-…do not tell me what to do!

\- This is absurd, better forget about this

Chuck frowned, took the wings of Red and approached his face very angry:

_¡Not! I already had enough time!

-¡Oye! Do not know which the personal space is!?

-¡listening i decírtelo now…!

-¡let me in peace, crazy!

Network puts his hand in the face of Chuck for away from him, but Chuck resisted:

-Hey, guys-greeting Matilda while she was walking to his home-eh… are well?

\- Yes…we are about to go to her house to put an end to this situation - answered Red a bit serious

Red withdrew from Chuck and direct path; Chuck you look sad, Matilda approached asking with delicacy:

-Chuck, tell me the truth; what step…?

\- mmmhh…..good, happened bad things, but also good; I met him in more depth and is…that the judge and the other birds…are mistaken about the…

\- How?

\- is not bad…is only distant…because others were with the… but never achieved confesses to Red what I feel when I am at your side… What is strange is that….

\- What?

-it retaliates his anger and demonstrated its affection with me at the same time…that … is not…I have opportunity…and I do not know what to do now…

-…well I am not a psychologist, but the best thing that I can say is that you have to wait a long time…

\- But I do not want to wait so…

-love with someone not that simple ... because it is not so ... like me; I'd rather not tell Bomb what I feel for him because ... well Terence this and fear that can hurt and ... that; what I am saying is that you must be patient, you see the good in you, for Red is hard to get used, but must do their part too, meditate on it, Chuck ... ok, better go to my house to begin class.

Matilda walk calmly; Chuck for the first time I hear a council of Matilda, the bad that he felt a trash for not knowing better Red and think that they will accept the safe, after normal path to their classes of anger management.

After about 40 minutes, all came to the home of Matilda to begin and end the activity:

\- Good, I am glad that you are….-Matilda looking around, all looked tired-…eh…here and…eh…well who wants to start reading her story?... Je…

-Me - responded Bomb decided

\- Ok, bomb, you can begin

\- Well…-take a small break and began- "Terence is strong, quiet and I do not know, at all of him…"

-Wow, I am not surprised- interrupted Red indifferent

-¡Red, shut up, now!- Cry Matilda quite angry with a terrifying look; all looked surprised, and network shakes his head up and down in sign of approval with quite fear, then Matilda flips and looks to bomb politely and kindly said - you can continue.

-. ... Uh ... ok ... "but there is something that I have clear..." eh ..."It is a great friend, not only in size, but by spirit and confidence, knowing that he would never hurt an innocent, because it is a good bird "that ... heh ...

\- Wow…is was beautiful, and made me want to cry - says Matilda very emotional

\- That was very….-swivel Red and watch Matilda uncomfortable, then back to see Bomb-….tender, friend…nice story…seriously…

\- Oh, thanks- said Bomb happy

\- I imagine all this time with the- thought Chuck uncomfortable

Terence was shocked by the story of bomb, and his guilt grew yet.

-Well... Terence, that such if account your story on Bomb yes? -said Matilda.

All looked at Terence, they did not know what is going to happen; Terence notes to bomb stare, extends his arms and gives you a hug to bomb, all were speechless, Terence made a growl friendly, then look to bomb, and Bomb expanded its eyes as a puppy and said happy:

-¡ I love you too, bro!

And returns you the hug, after a few minutes, Terence released, and look at the other side indifferent ashamed:

-eh….well…Chuck, it is your turn

-…..

\- Chuck

-….well….eh….Good "my early days with…..my…..best friend…je….I….I felt…..eh….Chuck is blushing little by little, starts to sweat like crazy-eh….ehhhhrrrrrrrr…"

\- Chuck, calm down and breathe - says Matilda concerned

\- Chuck do you feel…? - wonder Bomb concerned

-¡If! ¡if I am well! ¡je hehe hehe! *Ahem*

-Chuck, if you feel wrong, you…

-¡no, will finish! Ok... "And is not bad ... just need ... uh ... uh ... .well ... * ahem * ..." 'To hell! "'Red, you're an amazing good bird, not so much as looks at me ... ..- Red and continues determinedly but I saw parts of you that did not know, even Bomb! ...

-What? - wonder Bomb

-Your skills, your independence, your will and… your life ... and I am glad….…form part of your….eh….You already know, that….je…

-thanks, Chuck; you do not need to follow if you feel uncomfortable, ok

-Well…je-Chuck calmed down and stopped sweating, but by observing Red, thought:-ayyyy….fuck, what ruin…I am a disgust.

-Red, I hope that….-said Matilda

\- Yes, I did - Answered Direct Network

\- well; then tells

-ok….*ahem* "Chuck in the day that I met you…you consider a nightmare…"

Chuck was halted and thought:

\- A nightmare… ¿¡seriously what ruin since the first day?!

-"…to see you on the other side, resulted an obsessive by seeking the approval, but for me, you're great for your pride high, have the energy to know anything, in addition for the first time in years, literally, I have never had so much fun at life…" that is all.

All were surprised and remained with the mouth open, even Terence:

-¡Bravo, Bravo!- shouted Bomb happy while welcomed

Matilda also applauded proud, Terence single growled of astonishment; but the more surprised is Chuck, nor even said nothing.

Later, darkened and all began to go to their homes, the only ones who left were Terence, Red and Chuck; taking advantage of the time, Chuck approached Red:

-¡Hey! ¡waiting!

-….

\- What you say of my…is….

\- Is truth- interrupted calm

\- Oh…..I do not finish….tell…

\- is not necessary….until tomorrow…

-ok…until tomorrow….

Red turns around and begins to walk straight ahead, but flip to see Chuck:

\- And I also scope to complete my story…

\- Huh?

-…..the end was…. _ **Thanks you**_ \- while you look sweetly and you smile a little

Chuck is surprising and is blushing a little; then, of new network turns around and goes direct to home, and was, while Chuck was stopped and even flushed, bomb approached his side:

-Sorry for take, but Matilda told me something about what we are going to do….-look to Chuck a little curious-eh….Chuck do these…?

At that moment, Chuck fainted, bomb was surprised:

-Chuck!...eh…huh…Matilda! We need an ambulance!

While, Chuck was on the ground, faint, thought happy:

-I still have opportunity… well…

 ** _End_**


End file.
